The subject matter disclosed herein relates to ultrasonography of extremities, and more specifically an apparatus to aid in reducing operator variability.
A key problem in musculoskeletal (“MSK”) ultrasonography is the variability of the operator in the placement of the transducer. Both the location of the transducer and the pressure applied by the operator can impact the quality of the exam. These factors may also vary amongst operators. Holding the transducer in contact with ultrasound gel on an extremity of a patient while applying the appropriate amount of pressure is a skill that can be acquired, but is difficult. In some studies of the extremities, too much pressure on the extremity (for example a finger) can temporarily cut off circulation, which may be important to the diagnosis. Generally, operators put gel on the extremity and then work to acquire the skill required to both maintain contact while maintaining the appropriate amount of pressure and to find the peak blood flow angle. This may result in increased exam times and workflow inefficiencies.
Therefore, an apparatus and method to standardize what is typically a fairly operator-dependent procedure, by reducing variability due to transducer placement and pressure, is desired. This could lead to significantly improved inter-operator variability in MSK studies. Additionally, this approach would make the above-mentioned objective of applying the appropriate amount of pressure during scanning less skill-dependent and thus increase exam quality for less experienced operators.